


Presents

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47637680#t47637680">this prompt</a> at inception_kink.  Concrit more than welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47637680#t47637680) at inception_kink. Concrit more than welcome.

Robert has more than enough gifts from Saito that came with receipts. Sometimes they’re small, like a tie ( _”I saw it and thought of you,” Saito says with a shrug._ ) or cuff links ( _”For you to think of me, even when I can’t be there,” when Robert’s got a Gala to attend and Saito can’t join him._ ), and other times it’s something rather impractical, like balloons that cover the ceiling of his office ( _”Because I wanted to,” Saito says when Robert, flustered and charmed and annoyed that he’s_ charmed, _calls him after most of the balloons have been removed.)._

Then there’s the paper presents. They’re the ones Saito probably doesn’t know Robert keeps, the ones Saito probably doesn’t think of as _gifts._ But, Robert’s got a lockbox in the back of his closet full of them. There are doodles of flowers and houses and whatever comes to Saito’s mind, drawn on conference agendas, when Robert’s been sitting next to Saito, both of them bored by a speaker but unable to get away, and Saito’s trying to get him to smile, at least a little ( _”It makes everything more bearable,” Saito says in a whisper when Robert asks why the first time._ ). There are post cards when Saito’s been away on business and missed a birthday or an anniversary ( _They say some variation of “I’m sorry,” but never in those exact words_ ). Robert prefers those gifts-that-aren’t-really, much more than anything a credit card or rising stock prices could get him.

None of those, though, are his favorite, because without them he’d still be happy, still be in love. Robert’s favorite present is the way Saito’s eyes and the slight twitch of his mouth say much more than words could, how Saito’s hand finds Robert’s in the dark each night or how kissing seems different and meaningful and perfect no matter when it happens.

Really, Robert’s favorite present is _Saito._


End file.
